


Elton John or John Mayer?

by baekdaelight (21byuns)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mafia AU (kinda), idk this came to me when i was half awake at 3 am, they’re bad guys but they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/baekdaelight
Summary: Jongdae and Baekhyun burn a bar down. The next logical step is to slow dance.





	Elton John or John Mayer?

“Are we really slow dancing in a burning room right now?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae, voice full of disbelief but also sounding mildly impressed. 

Jongdae’s head resting on his shoulder moves just the slightest and Baekhyun clutches his boyfriends hips tighter. 

“Figured we could turn John Mayer’s dreams into a reality,” Jongdae mumbles into his neck and Baekhyun finds himself laughing despite the odd situation. 

A piano instrumental plays from the jukebox that somehow hasn’t been touched by the flames and Jongdae had grabbed Baekhyun by the waist and tugged him into their current embrace. Their feet found a rhythm of their own as they slowly made their way through the burning bar. 

Baekhyun’s toes curl at the feeling of Jongdae’s fingers playing with the small hairs at his nape. The action never failing to send him into a bout of shivers. His neck has always been too sensitive for his own good. 

“I think the place will come down soon,” he murmurs to Jongdae who in turn just presses his catlike grin into the underside of Baekhyun’s jaw. 

His voice tickles when he pulls away to say, “God I hope so. It took a goddamn metric ton of lighter fluid to get it going.” 

He laughs at Jongdae. He hadn’t been there for the beginning, only stumbling in to take out a few of the marks they needed to get rid of. Burning the bar had just been for fun really. A show of power. 

They step over someone on the ground and Jongdae grunts, pushing them aside with his foot. “Hold me closer Baek. You know what Elton John always said. Make me your tiny dancer.” Jongdae’s voice is dark and laced with  _ something  _ as he whispers the words into Baekhyun’s ear. 

Baekhyun creates some distance, if only so he can look into Jongdae’s eyes. “You’re incredible,” he begins sarcastically and Jongdae pouts. “Which is it babe? Elton John or John Mayer?”

“I’ll be a tiny dancer in this burning room with you, so they both make sense. Now stop being an ass and just dance with me until we really have to leave,” Jongdae tells him. His voice is quiet when he says the next part, “We don’t get to do stuff like this anymore. How long has it been since we’ve slow danced?”

He thinks on it for a moment and the last time he can really remember is when Baekhyun needed a plus one for the huge corporate party. He turns to face Jongdae and kisses him slowly, tenderly, like they have all the time in the world. And when he pulls away, Jongdae only chases his lips, desperate for more. 

For a while they continue like that - Jongdae’s hands wrapped around Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s hands on Jongdae’s hips, thumbs rubbing slow tantalizing circles into the skin there. Kissing lazily, soft, quiet. They almost forget that the room around them is caving in, alcohol bottles exploding from the heat, wooden rafters falling dangerously close. 

They only leave when a honk of the car horn from outside signals that it really is time to go. 

Just before they step out though, Jongdae pulls Baekhyun in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss that steals all the breath from his lungs. “We need to do this more often,” he tells Baekhyun. 

“What? Burning down buildings?”

Jongdae shakes his head. Laughs. “Not sure boss man would take too kindly to us burning down places on a whim.” He pecks Baekhyun’s nose. “The slow dancing. I liked that. I like  _ you. _ ”

“I’m gonna one up you here and tell you that I more than like you. I love you,” Baekhyun tells him. Gives him another kiss before they stumble along, rushed by a few guards into the back of a black SUV. 

“I thought it was a given but for the record, I don’t plan on letting you go,” Jongdae murmurs into his ear as they pull away. “I love you now and I’ll love you forever Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smirks, squeezes Jongdae’s hand with his own. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles and stares through the rear window at the last pieces of the bar coming down. “My little pyro. My little dancer.” 

—

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing a cbx mafia au so I think my brain is just wanting me to write semi evil baekchen in the process. Don’t worry they only kill bad guys (or do they?) 
> 
> This is the shortest thing I’ve allowed myself to post on here and it’s only cause I’m tired of looking at it in my google docs. & It’s weirdly cheesy which I’m not a fan of. Idk. Forgive me ;__; Anyways. 
> 
> follow me on twt [@baekdaelight](https://twitter.com/baekdaelight) if u want. i talk abt jongdae a lot


End file.
